


About a Girl

by AXEe



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Canon Divergence, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/F, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Randomness, Time Travel, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: The 23rd century, Captain Kirk and the crew of the Enterprise are ordered to the planet known only as "Gateway" home to the mysterious "Guardian of Forever", which has been displaying the same point in space and time over and over, National City, Earth, the year 1941, where a secret war is being fought.Who is Alex Danvers? And why does her premature death spell certain doom for the formation of the Federation?Desperate to answer these questions, Kirk, Spock, and McCoy must once again journey through the Guardian into the past once more...
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	About a Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polybi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/gifts).



> More weirdness from me, you're neighborhood General Danvers shipper! :=). Today, we're doing a Star Trek fusion AU, why, you ask? Well why not! :=). Major spoilers abound for the classic Trek episode "City on the Edge of Forever", so you've been warned.
> 
> Enjoy! :=)

******

**National City  
Earth  
1941…  
**

“GET BACK! BACK!! BACK!!” Alex Danvers yelled as gunfire erupted over her head, other DEO agents returning fire as the Kryptonians moved forwards at blinding speed, easily evading the hail of bullets or, in some cases, simply letting them bounce off their impervious skin.

Breaking open her revolver, Alex dumped out the empty shells, hurriedly sliding the new ammunition in. Snapping the revolver shut, she thumbed back the hammer and took aim, pulling the trigger.

A bright bolt of green sailed across the room from the gun’s barrel, striking one Kryptonian who fell to the ground with a gurgling groan, blood oozing from his chest.

The leader turned, suddenly shooting forwards towards Alex, her long dark hair whipping around as she suddenly wrapped her hand around Alex’s throat, pinning her to the wall.

Gagging, Alex franticly clawed at the iron grip, her gun clattering to the floor and out of reach as spots began to dance before her eyes….

******

“ _Captain’s Log, stardate 2267.3: The_ Enterprise _has received urgent orders from Starfleet Command to divert to the planet known as ‘Gateway’, home to the mysterious construct known as the ‘Guardian of Forever’. The reasons for our orders remain unknown at present, but seeing as how our last encounter with the Guardian resulted in the removal of the Federation from history, I can’t help but feel apprehensive about our current mission…_ ”

******

“Now entering orbit of planet ‘Gateway’, Captain” Spock announced.

Kirk looked up, slightly startled.

“Understood,” he nodded “navigator, standard orbit”

“Aye, Captain”

Getting up out of his chair, Kirk crossed the bridge, rounding the helm to stare out the viewscreen at the planet below. Being recalled from an exciting first contact mission was already frustrating as it was, but being recalled to _here_? To this tiny yet oh so significant planet which held nothing but bad memories?

To say that he was apprehensive about this mission was an understatement.

“Captain?”

He turned at Uhura’s call, shaken out his memories.

“Yes, Lieutenant?” he asked.

“Message from the planet, sir,” she explained “they request that you and Mr. Spock beam down as soon as possible. They also request that Dr. McCoy accompany you”

“Right,” Kirk nodded “have Dr. McCoy meet us in the transporter room. Mr. Spock?” not waiting for Spock to reply, Kirk made his way into the turbolift, the Vulcan silently following…

******

“I don’t even remember this planet all that well” McCoy exclaimed as he joined Kirk and Spock in the corridor outside the transporter room.

“They asked for you specifically, Doctor,” Kirk shrugged as the three men entered the room, Kirk absently signaling to the transporter chief on duty as they stepped onto the pad “but, I agree with you, Bones,” he continued “the sooner we get away from here, the better”

Behind him, McCoy and Spock exchanged a look, one that could be called ‘nervous’ if it weren’t for Spock’s typically stoic expression.

“Coordinates received, Captain” the chief announced.

“Energize”

******

As the tingling of the transporter dissipated, Kirk looked around. The dusty ruins that the Guardian occupied had since been covered by an extensive facility built and staffed by some of the Federation’s top scientific minds. Stepping off the transporter pad, Kirk was brought up short as a woman leaned out of a nearby room, grinning widely as she saw the three men.

“Do you want to see something _really_ cool?” she asked, her accent identifying her as being from somewhere in the United Kingdom.

“Dr. Whittaker?” Kirk asked.

“That’s me,” the woman beamed, her short blonde hair bobbing as she nodded eagerly, enthusiastically shaking hands which each man “come on,” she beckoned, already halfway down the corridor “chop-chop!” she called out over her shoulder, turning to walk backwards “time waits for no man!” she laughed.

“Charming sort, isn’t she?” McCoy chuckled.

“Her enthusiasm is indeed warranted, Doctor,” Spock remarked as the three men hurried to follow the woman “Dr. Whittaker is an expert in temporal mechanics and quantum physics”

“Pretty young to be an expert” McCoy noted.

Spock paused.

“I was unaware that age had any bearing on one’s expertise,” he remarked “and I find it surprising that you yourself Doctor would make such a comment”

“Now see here—”

“Gentlemen!” Kirk called, the building argument stopping as they stepped through the doors that Dr. Whittaker had disappeared through.

Entering the room they found the good doctor bent over a console. Without looking up, she waved them over, the three men having to sidestep various odds and ends scattered about the lab.

“Right!” she declared popping upright “what do either of you three gents know about Earth during the 1940s?” she asked, but before any of them could answer, she was already doing it for them “take a look” she gestured towards the viewscreen, which seemed to display an obituary.

“Alexandra Danvers,” Kirk read “killed by strangulation on October 20th 1941,” he looked up at Dr. Whittaker in confusion “I’m afraid you’ve lost me” he stated.

Dr. Whittaker turned.

“Mr. Spock?” she asked.

“Obviously the death of Alexandra Danvers has some bearing on our mission here” Spock stated.

“Gold star for the Vulcan in the room!” Dr. Whittaker grinned “history records that Alexandra Danvers died in the late-1970s from natural causes, and the point of divergence is what the Guardian keeps jabbering about” she added.

“So, at some point in the past, Alexandra Danvers will die before her time,” Kirk reasoned “which, I’m assuming has some consequences or other repercussions for us in the here and now”

“With all due respect, Captain, _all_ past events have repercussions on the here and now” Spock pointed out.

“Well, be that as it may, _why_ exactly are we here?” McCoy asked.

Dr. Whittaker gestured grandly towards the wall where a large window showed the Guardian down below.

“Ask the Guardian” she said…

******

Approaching the mysterious construct, Kirk stamped down the bundle of nerves bubbling up within his gut.

“Jim?” Spock asked.

“I’m fine, Spock,” Kirk dismissed. Taking a step forwards, he approached the Guardian, noting how the swirl of mist within its center seemed to stop, suspended in space, the image within seemed to show the apparent death of Alexandra Danvers, a pair of hands wrapped around her neck as she frantically clawed at them, and Kirk grimaced at being a witness to such a horrific death. Shaking it off, he looked up at the Guardian

“Guardian!” he called out.

“ _ **A question,**_ ” the construct suddenly boomed out “ _ **since long before your star burned hot in space and before your race was born, I have awaited a question**_ ”

Looking back at the others, Kirk shrugged.

“Spock” he invited.

“Guardian,” Spock called out “why are you displaying the same point in space and time?”

“ _ **An error has occurred,**_ ” the Guardian intoned “ _ **it must be corrected**_ ”

“What is the nature of the error?” Spock asked.

“ _ **The death of Alexandra Danvers**_ ” the Guardian stated.

Kirk and Spock exchanged a confused look.

“Will something happen to the Federation if Alexandra Danvers dies before her time?” Kirk asked.

“ _ **There will be no Federation**_ ” the Guardian stated...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who can guess who Dr. Whittaker is a reference to gets a cookie :=)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
